Avengers, meet The Revengers
by Loki.Tony.Steve
Summary: The Avengers defeated Loki and now live in The Avengers Tower. Pure humour and slight action. Find out what happens when the Avengers meet The Revengers...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: i do not own the Avengers, Marvel does. PURE FANFICTION. hope you like it :)

"Don't-!" Captain America stressed too late as Thor smashed Black Widow's brand new vase full of water with his hammer.

"Why does the Lady of black possess such a hideous item?!" Boomed Thor, oblivious to the water that had soaked into the entire table cloth.

"I'll clean it up." sighed Bruce Banner as he grabbed the dustpan and brush, cautiously sweeping the shattered pieces up.

A man casually walked into the room, taking in the scene with a broad smirk placed on his face. The sound of a snap made all three men jump.

"Now that, my friends, is definitely going on Facebook! 3 of The amazing Avengers: Doing their chores." Laughed Tony Stark. They rolled their eyes at the unusually-always-calm man who slumped into the sofa.

"Why are you in your suits? Cap? Thor?" Tony gestured with his head in their direction. "Hey Doc, i'm glad you've settled into the Avengers Tower. At least Someone..-" Tony face-palmed himself. "Right. You don't have a suit. My bad."

"Yep. The green guy is the suit. Lucky me." Bruce said in a monotone.

"I can always make you stretchy trousers if you want...That'll be fun actually..If i start working on the design now i'll have more time later to make it..JARVIS, put the kettle on to boil for me." Tony mumbled while thinking of new ideas for Hulk's 'stretchy' trousers. "want a cup?" he asked the other Avengers. He was gone before they could answer.

"typical and petty Mortal." Sniggered Thor who stomped after Tony to demand another cup of coffee.

"I'm going to see what 'non 40s' clothes Stark has Picked out for me." Steve Rogers said disapprovingly.

"good luck with that." smirked Hawkeye.

The Avengers went separate ways to 'relax' while they wait for their next traning session for the arrival of another villain.

"I may have failed once, but oh well, right? I nearly succeeded, if it wasn't for that gastly man of iron." Loki said through clenched teeth.

"what are we doing here? I have nothing to do with The Avengers, heh, i love them!" cackled the Joker. "especially the big green guy. Why did he have to be a good guy?!" Wailed the Joker.

"your mad." Green Goblin whispered, sliding away from the Joker.

"we're all mad. That's the beauty of us." Redskull said while struggling to stand up.

"sit down you fool!" hissed Loki. "your still recovering or are your brain cells dead as well now?" Redskull scowled as he didn't have a comeback.

"you know the plan. We take action when-" Loki was cut off by everyone grunting, "we know!"

A/N: sorry guys, this is my first Avengers fanfic, i normally write about K-pop boy bands :)

i love the Avengers so lets see how this goes?

next chapter will be longer, promise. :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Another!" demanded Thor, as he hurled the porcelain mug onto the floor, cracking it into large fragments which flew in different directions.  
"Ask for Another then! You don't have a mug now!" stressed Clint, clearly annoyed.  
"I-"  
"and don't you DARE say 'I meant no disrespect.'" Mimicked Clint, silencing the moody yet of course angry Demigod.  
"geez! I'll get you another mug. Luckily, me being the smart one around here, i stocked up with 'Anger Supplies' for you weirdos." Marvelled Tony. He led them into a room labelled just that, 'Anger Supplies' which consisted of excess amounts of spare items and whatnots.  
"I am impressed." Thor said while throwing a mug into the air and waiting for it to come back down into his hands...which it didn't.  
"Cut it out , this is Earth, not where ever in outer space you came from." Clint said through clenched teeth.

"Asgard." Steve corrected Clint as he stepped through the door

"Thor, try not to throw any more objects. Tony will make you another cup. Would you like tea or coffee Thor?" Steve questioned.  
"Yeah, and you can use this awesome-ized Ironman mug." Tony flashed a grin then dropped to his serious face. Thor took the mug with a humoured look and without any further questions he rammed the customised mug onto the floor.  
"Coffee, the strong substance, yes?" acting like nothing happened.  
"...y-you broke me!" steve joked dropped down onto his knees and picked up the larger pieces of his ironman mug and made a big scene mourning.  
"can i have a ironman mug too?!" Clint evilly grinned imagining himself shooting the mug on top of Tony's head with his bow and arrow.  
"Stark, where are you going?" Steve ordered him to answer in a stay-where-you-are tone.  
Tony gestured to his trousers and tugged at the waist. "green guy wants some Stretchy trousers. Toodles." he turned around and walked off to his workshop, mumbling new ideas to himself on the way.  
"alright, listen. i'll make you a decaf coffee Thor, okay?" Steve said calmly and reassuringly.  
"good luck with that." Clint commented sarcastically.  
"you've said that twice to me already sir. Neither times did i have good luck." Steve gestured to his tight black t-shirt and black trousers.  
Clint studied him for a while. "that's today's look Steve. At least you fit in."  
"I never have fitted in . And right now, i wish i still didn't." Thor and steve left the Anger Supplies room with several mugs between them.  
Clint was about to leave when Bruce Banners walked in.  
"Hey ! Did the green guy break something again?" Bruce rolled his eyes and laughed, in a posh manner?..  
"Afraid not. Hawky, is it?" Bruce said in a voice that clearly wasn't his and sounded distant, echoey even. Clint's eyes narrowed at bruce and he stepped back ever so slightly.  
"what have you done to Bruce?" he growled. He was prepared to beat this intruder up, but what if he hurt bruce?  
"I have simply overwritten his brain for the time being...I wouldn't do that if i was you. Heh, i would only do one thing if i was you."  
Clint put down the spare frying pan and mentally kicked himself on the forehead for not thinking of that earlier: bruce is still bruce. If he beats him he'll turn into hulk! Then Loki will defeat the rest of the Avengers in no time, with hardly any effort.  
"and what 'one thing' is that then?" Clint asked, not really concerned at what the mad man from another world has to say about what he should and shouldn't do.

"flee." Loki, or bruce in form, said smugly as he lifted his chin to show power over the human as the Revengers entered by blasting the wall down behind Loki..crushing him.

"oh my bow..!" Clint exclaimed barely having the breath to speak or react accordingly. Bruce started to writhe and twitch with a grunt. Loki cackled from somewhere inside his mind as his plan fell into place..yet again. This time though, his outcome looked much more achievable since he was litterally in control of Hulk and he had the Revengers with him...

Clint scurried out of the room, not daring to take his eyes off of Hulk in case he made a sudden move, not that Clint could protect himself.

"TONYY..s-STEVE..!? WE GOT COMPANY!" yelled Hawkeye as he slung his quiver over his head and gripped the strap resting on his chest in one hand, the other his bow. Tony and Steve scrambled into the room, stumbling over each other. They looked up to see Hulk sliding into the room with a wild, hungry and furious look in his eyes. Steve and Tony exchanged confused looks as to why the joker, Green Goblin and Redskull were standing so close to Hulk and he didn't fling them to Timbuktu. They heard Loki snigger and bruce smile in a disturbing way, and they understood the situation but not the solution. They were outnumbered and unprepared... what they needed? ...a miracle.

A/N: hope you liked it (:

please leave feedback and subscribe..? :D


	3. Chapter 3

"What now Loki? 'Thou wants another fight?' Jeez. Getting beat up once just wasn't enough for you." sighed Tony, trying to play it cool. "And the rest of you. If you wanted to meet Tony Stark that bad you could have just waited until my meet and gree-"

Tony's eyes took in the scene, and sensed the weird atmosphere not far from him; Redskull began to stride over to Steve but Tony blocked him by standing in front of the frozen soldier, protecting him. Redskull raised an eyebrow - at least, he would have if he did have any.

"Sorry, are you raising an eyebrow? or is one of your eyes getting bigger? I can't seem to tell.." Tony said in a Stark-sarcastic-yet-serious tone. Redskull gritted his teeth to hold back a comment to Tony since he wasn't the reason he travelled half way around the world; Captain America was.

"Care to finish what you started Captain America?" Redskull said as he glared at Tony. Steve gripped Tony's Shirt from behind to tell him he wasn't up to facing, let alone fighting, Redskull.

"Look, weird angry-face, you've made my friend Cap here very unnerved and I don't like anyone messing with The Avengers, so, hmm.. I don't know..How about you go back to your little cave in Germany?" Tony did hid best to out-glare Redskull which only got him a laugh in return.

"That's the thing though, your not 'The Avengers'." Green Goblin pointed out. The Joker cackled and whacked Green Goblin on the back twice earning himself a to-be electric finger on the side of his forehead.

"Oooh the finger! Noo! Batsy save mee!" Joker stretched a smiled and gripped Green Goblin's finger with his hand. An electric battle started and both of them flew in opposite directions. Hulk rolled his eyes at the buffoons.

"Tony, he's got a point. We're not The whole Avengers.." Hawkeye admitted. Tony hated it when anyone save himself was right. Steve was starting to come out of his capsicle as Redskull backed away. Hulk paced around the room biding his time, he had clearly made himself feel at home and was grinning to himself.

"You Green Freak show!" snarled Joker. "You idiots call yourself superheroes?" he huffed at (half of) The Avengers. "The only lunatic who actually deserves to be called a superhero-"

A somewhat broad operative being looking like a boulder rammed into the poorly chosen full-glass wall, demolishing it into a myriad of tiny fragments. The boulder uncurled itself and turned out to be none other than Batman.

The Joker began to grin like a little boy who had just drank straight out of a big Coke bottle.

"Speaking of the real Superhero!" Joker beamed and gestured towards the newcomer. Batman pulled one of the Joker's outstretched arms and yanked him over his shoulder, colliding him with the floor.

"Thanks for the compliment." Batman muttered.

"Oh great." groaned Green Goblin. "So the Joker gets a worthy opponent while I have the Aveng- no, not even that. this was all for Loki! I don't even have an opponent. Well, I'm gone then." Hawkeye scrunched his eyebrows, Tony and Steve glared at the other Revengers in case this was a trap, a trick or a diversion. Green Goblin pulled out a pumpkin bomb only to have it fly out of his hands. Goblin stared at the new sticky substance on his hand.

"Finally! Thought you'd never arrive Web-head." Chuckled Green Goblin.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't let my biggest fan wait now could I?" Replied Spider-Man cockily. "Also, who would miss out on a once in a lifetime opportunity to work with Batman and, um, half of the Avengers."

"Okay, all formalities aside, I think me and Iron Man have something to finish. Revengers; disassemble." Hulk roared.

Tony understood the situation now, too late. Yes, they had the amazing Spider-Man who was seemingly dancing with Green Goblin who kept tripping up looking so frustrated. Batman was gliding away from Joker's attempts to pull off his mask, but Steve who had grabbed his shield was failing and Hawkeye was ready to help Tony tackle the Hulk.

Tony stared Hawkeye in the eyes with a emotionless look and said, "Help Steve. He's gonna need all the muscle he can get."

Hawkeye glared at Tony in disbelief. Tony was about to fight the Hulk so _he_ would need all the muscle _he_ could get. Steve was managing alright but Hawkeye had to admit he could use some help. Hawkeye was about to argue but he received a Stark-don't-argue-with-me blink, so ran to assist Steve leaving a poker-face Stark.

so..

"What are you expecting to achieve from fighting me?" Tony said. Hulk shrugged like it had the most obvious answer.

"Killing Iron Man." Hulk pounded his fist into the ground next to himself.

Tony quivered inwardly, "Well he's not here so if you'd like to retur-" Hulk punched Tony right in the face knocking him into Steve.

"Guess that's a no." Tony helped Steve up as he continued to think of a plan. Hulk was unbeatable. Every idiot, genius in this case, knew that.

Bingo.

"Hey! Green monster!" Hulk and Green Goblin simultaneously turned around. "I meant the big green guy." Spider-Man punched Green Goblin repetitively.

"K.O!" Spidy boomed in a B-Boy stance. Hulk ran like an ape to a defenceless Tony Stark who was standing tall considering the situation.

"NOW!" Yelled Tony, a bit afraid. Captain America was given a boost by Batman and Spider-Man as he clenched his fists tightly around either side of his Shield, ready to knock Loki out of his friend, Lord Rage. Hulk slowed down and was about to turn around but Tony panicked and threw a vase at him. Hulk clubbed Tony who was flung against the wall as Steve rammed his Shield right on the back of Hulk's Head, the vibrations getting to Loki who reluctantly escaped Hulk's mind. Hulk blustered and clobbered Loki, burrowing him into the ground. He was about to elbow-slam Loki in the stomach but Thor threw his hammer at Hulk who landed next to Tony.

"He is defeated my green friend. I'll be taking him now." Thor ensured.

"Where have you been?" hissed Hawkeye at Thor and Black widow.

"Doing some other mission for Fury. What did we miss?" enquired Black Widow. Hawkeye glanced around the wreck of a room, the fleeing Green Goblin on his 'Goblin Glider' with Spider-Man on his tail and a unconscious Joker. Then all eyes fell on a shrinking big green guy into a Dr. Bruce Banner who was hovering near Stark.

"Tony..?" questioned Hulk in his still unnaturally-hulk-deep voice. Tony groaned in agony as Batman picked him up and used the grappling hook to take him to the nearest ER.


End file.
